


Last Kiss

by punkjoly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkjoly/pseuds/punkjoly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As promised, Dean returns to Hogwarts safe and sound after his year on the run. Upon his return, he was unable to get any closer than a few dozen feet within his Irishman with the chaos of war buzzing around them at all times. It wasn't until the heat of battle had slowed that Dean was really able to get close to his loved one, though not necessarily under the circumstances he had been wanting after for many lonesome months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Kiss

     It was the midst of the Battle at Hogwarts. Dean had arrived the previous day alongside Luna, Bill, and Fleur, but had lost them during all the chaos of war. Upon his arrival, he had come across most of his friends but was only able to make brief eye contact with a certain Irishman from across a crowded corridor, who in actuality was the only person he wished to talk to at all. Dean had been on the run for a year, which made for a very cold and desperate 12 months without his best and closest friend, Seamus Finnigan. Their final goodbye before Dean's departure was one full of passion and tears and whispered 'I love you's which ended perfectly with a gentle kiss, and a promise of Dean's safe return. And a whole year later, return he did. But he wished with all of his heart that it could have been under any other circumstances. His heart ached to capture more than just a glimpse of those oh so familiar blue eyes, but he had to tell himself that it could wait. This battle was more important. Saving the wizarding world was more important, it had to be.

    Dean was fighting viciously alongside Pavarti, battling against two goonish and blatantly experienced Death Eaters he which couldn't recognize, not that he really cared to either. Hexes and curses and death surrounded them on all sides, but the duo managed to push through and took down their opponents. Still, enemy after enemy had appeared before them, and somehow in the action Dean managed to get separated from his dueling partner. He didn't really have time to worry about where Parvati had went or if she were okay (though she was admittedly tough during battle, so in the back of his mind Dean knew he needn't worry), as he had his own problems to worry about. The Death Eater he was currently fighting against had pushed him out into the open of an open and crumbling courtyard, which was a very dangerous position for him to have gotten stuck in indeed without anyone nearby to watch his back. Of course, there were fellow students and allies scattered all around him, but there wasn't a single witch or wizard without their own dangers to focus on. It sapped nearly all of the energy out of Dean's slender body, but hex after hex and wordless spell after spell, Dean's enemy had fled the grounds of the school entirely. This left him with very minimal time to pause, catch his breath, and check out his surroundings. There were Death Eaters fleeing and getting defeated all around him, their numbers were clearly dwindling as more of his schoolmates and friends were ganging up on anyone willing to pick a fight. At this sight, he couldn't help but give an, albeit small, triumphant smile.

    But suddenly from behind him, there was a scream. At first it registered as just another terrified squawk of fear, but it took no longer than a few moments for Dean to process that helpless shout as being something familiar. He turned around, darting back inside as quickly and urgently as possible as he tried to locate the source of the scream. His eyes scanned the Great Hall desperately, chasing past fighting pairs and groups mourning the dead and healing the injured, until he finally reached a corridor occupied by only a few Death Eaters and countless blasts of magic shooting in all directions.

    Once getting a better view of the scene, he stopped in his tracks immediately. His dark skin paled to a ghostly shade as his eyes glassed over with fear.   _No._ There stood Seamus-- well not really stood, as so much slumped against a wall with clear blood coming from a broken arm and a painfully broken leg. He was surrounded by hauntingly brutal Death Eaters, sneering and snickering as Seamus' defenses diminished quickly. It took Dean but one moment to gather himself, moving his stone heavy feet to run to his love's rescue-- but it was one moment too late. One very loud, hissing 'Avada Kedavra' was echoed through the air, and the spell hit Seamus before Dean could even think of some way to save him. And just like that, he was gone.

    Dean let out a blood curdling _scream_ , startling each and every vermin that stood there in that corridor. He ran right into their numbers, letting curses and any horrible spell he could think of fly out of his wand, not caring the damage he'd do or the people he'd hurt. It didn't take long for all of them to leave with their tails between their legs or to simply fall unconscious to the floor. Dean had beat each and every one of them, but he himself never felt so defeated in his life.

   Eyes closed and breath heaving, the tall young man slowly turned around, not even taking notice to the hot tears that fell across his cheeks. Right before him lay a very still and lifeless Seamus Finnigan. The boy had never looked so still or quiet in his entire life. Dean could do nothing but fall to his knees with a great sob as he approached Seamus' body, pulling it into his arms.

    This could not be right, he thought. None of this could be right. How could this be fair? Why was he holding the still warm body of his love in his arms? How was Seamus just... laying there, so still and quiet. Where was his smile? Where was his bellowing laugh? Where were those arms that would always tightly wrap themselves around Dean's neck? Where was his Seamus?

    They had a plan. Dean was to come back safe and sound. Seamus was to survive his final year at Hogwarts, safe and sound. They were going to finish that kiss they had started. They were going to whisper 'I love you's filled with nothing but joy and relief-- not sadness and grief. Dean wasn't meant to be left here crying, grieving, and dying his own kind of death. It was never meant to be this way. They were never meant to say goodbye. Their first kiss was never meant to be their last.

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written deamus before but they're my favorite pairing ever honestly. i hope this was okay and just as sad as i intended it to be !!


End file.
